Fourth Doctor
The 'Fourth Doctor '''had the most outwardly-expressed childishness of all of his previous incarnations. While he had the capability to take things seriously, he preferred to act in a considerably happy-go-lucky way, making his behaviour seem mad and erratic to people on occasion. Nevertheless, he still maintained his moral code and love for travelling the endless boundaries of time and space, with a mix of wist and wonder-lust which fuelled his fascination for everything he encountered. Overview The Doctor, following his regeneration, had strangely unorthodox mannerisms toward Sarah Jane and the Brigadier whilst still recovering from the change. Upon his full recovery and following the defeat of the Giant Robot, the Doctor and Sarah, along with UNIT medical officer Harry Sullivan, went off for more adventures in the TARDIS, ranging from defeating the Wirrn on Nerva station, to witnessing the Daleks' creation on Skaro at the hands of Davros. Following one last assignment from UNIT, Harry left the Doctor to continue working on Earth and the Doctor was soon forced to leave Sarah behind when he received a summons to return to his home planet, Gallifrey, where he discovered and thwarted a plot by the Master to extend his life after his final regeneration. Travelling alone for a while, the Doctor was met by savage warrior, Leela, who forced herself into the TARDIS and continued to travel with the Doctor for some time. It was with the Doctor that they first met the robot dog, K9, who also came with the Doctor. She left him when she decided to stay on Gallifrey with Andred, a man with whom she'd fallen in love. While preparing for a holiday with K9, the TARDIS was stopped by the White Guardian, who gave the Doctor a mission to find the six segments of the Key to Time. For this mission, the Doctor was given an assistant, the young and naive, Romana. After finishing their mission and preventing the Key from falling into the hands of the Black Guardian, Romana regenerated into a new body herself and they continued their travels until they wound up in E-Space and became trapped. In E-Space, a Alzarian boy, Adric, stowed way aboard the TARDIS to travel with the Doctor, something which the Doctor eventually gave into. Before escaping E-Space, K9 was significantly damaged and Romana stayed in E-Space to look after him and help liberate a native species. Back in N-Space, the Doctor was called to Traken to stop the machinations of the Master, with the help of Nyssa and her father, Tremas. Unbeknownst to him, the Master survived and took over Tremas' body before going after the Doctor. The Doctor planned to fix the TARDIS chameleon circuit on Logopolis and the Master followed him. While on Logopolis, the Master puts the entire universe in danger by disrupting it's natural order. The Doctor, along with Adric, Nyssa and Tegan Jovanka (who had gotten lost in the TARDIS, thinking it was a real police box) manage to stop the universe's collapse and stop the Master's plan, but fell from a great hight in the process. With his companions by his side, the Doctor merged with a strange, omni-present being called the Watcher and his regeneration into his younger, fifth incarnation occurs. Biography ''To be added Alternate Timelines To be added Psychological Profile To be added Appearance To be added Other Matters To be added Behind the Scenes To be added External Links To be added Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Time Lord Renegades Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Members of UNIT